


Hey By The Way I'm a Vampire

by seolchung



Series: Rewrites [1]
Category: EXO, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Human Zhong Chenle, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild torture, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Park Jisung (NCT), but nothing too graphic, for a lil bit, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolchung/pseuds/seolchung
Summary: Park Jisung is entering his fourth year of high school and he finds out some very interesting things.1. He's a vampire descended from a long line of purebloods2. Everyone at his prestigious school are also vampires3. His life long best friend is humanand4. He's 99% sure he's in love with said best friend
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730434
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if this story seems familiar it's because it was posted before however I didn't really like how it was written and I decided to just delete it and start all over. Although the plot is relatively the same I'm going to make the pic somewhat longer and hopefully more interesting. Please stay tuned! :)

It's a sunny spring day the first time they meet.

Jisung had been brought to the park by his parents and was currently running to his heart's content. He played on the swings for a while before joining a game of tag yet he couldn’t do what he truly wanted. The toddler had had his eyes on the yellow twisty slide all day but everytime he tried to use the slide a boy had been blocking the entrance, and even though Jisung had asked him to move, the boy ignored him.

He stares at the metal stairs determinedly and begins the climb, while his parents watch from a blanket in the grass.

"Our little boy is all grown up Yeol." Baekhyun said while wiping his eyes, Chanyeol pats his husband’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’ll be okay Baek he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” Baekhyun nods and sniffles for a few more minutes, until Jisung runs over to them with a pout.

"Daddy what wrong, why cry?" Jisung pouts and Chanyeol sweeps the little boy into his arms knowing Jisung is a sympathetic crier just like Baekhyun, and he’d rather not deal with two crybabies.

"He just has some pollen in his eye Sungie, right dear?" Baekhyun nods and fake sneezes to prove Chanyeol's point.

"Okay down please." Chanyeol places him down and Jisung kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before he takes off, which sends his dad into another fit of tears. 

He’d stopped his slide mission to check on his dad and after his conformation his dad was okay he’s resumed his plan. Jisung is just about to reach the last step when he slips causing Chanyeol to almost dart over to his son when a small hand grabs Jisung, he's saved from a nasty fall and looks at the boy with a bright smile. 

"Thank you!" The other boy looks at Jisung confused then says something Jisung can't understand and the toddler cocks his head to the side.

"What?" Jisung is making a face Baekhyun can't help but laugh at as he jogs toward the duo, unlike Chanyeol he's patient and doesn't have to jet everywhere. Jisung is still talking to the little boy in Korean when Baekhyun walks up, though when the toddler catches sight of his father's blonde hair he stops talking and pouts at his dad.

“Daddy I can’t understand him.” Jisung’s pout deepens and Baekhyun bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"Hi," Baekhyun speaks in soft Mandarin and the little boy perks up. "I'm Jisung's dad, what's your name?" 

"Zhong Chenle." Chenle bows and Baekhyun bows back with a smile.

"Nice to meet you sweetie my name is Baekhyun. Do you think you could tell me where your parents are?" Chenle puts his head on his chin and Baekhyun almost laughs at the serious face the little boy is wearing.

"My mommy dropped me off here and said to wait but she hasn't come back." Baekhyun pouts and holds out his hand to Chenle.

“Do you want to sit with me and Jisung? We have sandwiches if you’re hungry.” Chenle nods in agreement and finally stands up to unblock the slide. Jisung’s eyes widen and he throws himself down face first. Baekhyun watches his son tumble down the slide in shock and this time Chanyeol  _ darts _ to catch his son. No one sees and Baekhyun would start scolding his husband but there’s no telling what injuries Jisung would’ve received. Chanyeol scolds their son while Baekhyun leads Chenle to their picnic area, the adults talk to Chenle and the boy little boy is happy people finally understand him. Though Jisung is a little bratty now that his parents aren’t 100% focused on him, eventually the sun starts to set and the couple take the children to a nearby ice cream spot.

"What should we do?" Chanyeol asks after they’ve settled in a booth. Jisung and Chenle are trying their best to communicate and it doesn’t take much to see how attached to each other they are already. 

"We can't just abandon him Yeol." Baekhyun's eyes are red and his face is contorted in rage, Chanyeol intertwines their hands and gives Baekhyun's a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't say we would, I just wanted to know if you were thinking the same thing I was." They nod in unison and look back at the duo, both boys are smiling and Jisung's eyes are a faint red and the couple gasp.

_ I guess it's good we already decided to take him in. _ Baekhyun says through their mind link.

_ Jesus christ.  _ Is the only thing Chanyeol says in reply.

-

"No Lele the power moon is above the platform you- you just missed it now you have to go back." Chenle squints at the screen and huffs, Jisung had suggested playing the switch a few hours ago because ' _ you're ignoring me for your phone and I'm bored _ '. And sure in the beginning Chenle was  _ perfectly fine _ playing  _ Super Mario Odyssey _ but he didn't realize this game would actually be this difficult and he’s officially fed up. 

"Why are you making me play this if you're the one that knows where all the moons are?" Chenle glares and tosses the controller to Jisung.

"Because you're the one that wanted to play and don't throw the joy-cons you know they're sensitive!" Chenle rolls his eyes and stands up off the floor to stretch. 

"I suggested this one cause I assumed  _ you _ would be playing. I, for one, hate this game." Chenle makes his way to his bed and throws himself down onto the mattress while Jisung turns the switch off. The younger laughs at him and he glares but Jisung only responds by sticking his tongue out.

"You only hate it because you keep dying  _ and _ don’t forget I offered to turn on assist mode for you but  _ you _ wanted to be stubborn." Jisung flops onto the bed next to him and Chenle flicks his nose.

"Because if I'm gonna die I’m gonna die like a real man fuck that assist mode shit." Jisung chuckles and looks over to his best friend with a smirk.

"Oh you're a tough guy now?" Chenle hits him in the face with a pillow and Jisung laughs harder. He grabs a pillow and is ready to hit him back with the pillow when his dad comes in.

"Oh good you're awake, Sungie can you come with me please?" Jisung huffs and follows his dad out of the room.

"Be back soon Lele." Chenle grunts and before the door even closes Jisung swears Chenle falls asleep, he doesn't have a chance to check though because his dad is walking away. Jisung follows his dad through the house in silence and even though he’s sure he’s not in trouble being called away never feels like a good sign. 

His dad leads him into the library where all his uncles are sat chatting about something, until Uncle Sehun speaks up.

"Well that was quick." His dad glares in response and his uncle only chuckles.

"Sungie have a seat!" His other dad, Baekhyun, pats the seat next to him and the teen sits down silently. Baekhyun smiles at him and pinches his cheeks, Jisung groans but he doesn't push his dad's hands away, instead letting the man play with his face.

"My little baby is growing up so fast." Baekhyun pats his face and Jisung scoffs.

"You say this everyday dad.” 

“Well it’s true everyday isn't it?” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side and the teen shakes his head. 

Uncle Junmyeon looks around the room before looking at him and Jisung can feel something’s wrong. 

"Jisung we all have something to tell you." Jisung looks around confused, Uncle Kyungsoo looks bored, Uncle Jongin looks excited like his parents, Uncle Junmyeon is serious, and Uncle Yixing is holding up his phone like he’s recording.

"Yixing dear, could you take this more seriously please?" Junmyeon asks and Yixing’s face drops and he pockets his phone with a pout before focusing on Junmyeon with a sad face.

"Jisung, I don't really know how to really explain this lightly but.. you're a vampire, we all are. Your birthday is soon and you're going to wake up with fangs and a need for blood." Jisung doesn't freak out, shocking everyone, in fact if anyone could read his mind they'd know he's thinking his family has gone insane. Though it makes a lot of sense to him considering every person in this room has looked the same since he was five and that only he and Chenle have grown.

"I'll believe it I guess." His parents and uncle's stare at him in even more shock.

"You will?" Baekhyun says from next to him and he nods. They all look at each other surprised and Jisung really wishes he could take a picture. Uncle Junmyeon looks the most surprised and Jisung wants to laugh though he settles for shrugging.

"It's either real or a super weird dream so for now I'll believe it.” 

"We should've done this earlier then what the fuck." Kyungsoo says and Junmyeon slaps his arm.

"Language." Kyungsoo slaps his arm back.

"He's a high schooler I'm sure he's fine." Junmyeon rubs his arm with a hurt face.

"Wait is Chenle a vampire too?" Jisung asks.

"No he's human." Baekhyun says and they hear Jisung’s heart race.

"So does this mean he has to leave?" Jisung looks panicked and they rush to calm him down.

"Of course not Jisung," Yixing answers with a kind smile. "But you can never tell him what you are okay?"

Jisung sighs, Chenle is his best friend, they tell each other everything.

This is gonna be a pain in the ass.

Before he’s dismissed they educate him briefly on his background and what to expect when he turns on his birthday. He learns the reason he doesn't have fangs or the urge to drink blood is because his powers only manifest on his 18th birthday. He finds out they are not in fact allergic to garlic, sunlight - _ although it makes them itchy _ -, and stakes through the heart could kill anyone so that's complete bullshit, as uncle Yixing likes to say.

He also finds out the concept of mates and learns that one day if he needed to he could turn someone into a vampire but every member of his family harshly demands him not to. He learns more and more until he finally remembers that Chenle is still waiting for him in their room.

Jisung dismisses himself quickly and dashes down the hall.

"$40 they're mates." Junmyeon states once they no longer hear the young boy in the room.

"Please Junmyeon, those kids are halfway to mating there's no point." Kyungsoo declares looking at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"We could make it $50 and not tell Jongdae or Minseok." Sehun answers with an evil smirk.

"We're horrible people." Baekhyun sighs.

"What's new."

Chenle doesn't ask questions when he gets back, mostly because he’s asleep and Jisung snaps a picture of his sleeping friend before climbing into his own bed and napping.

-

"Jisung-ah let's go outside!" It's the weekend and the boys haven't left the house since Friday morning for school. Jisung rolls away from Chenle's voice and brings the comforter higher up over his head.

“Go away I’m tired.” He grumbles but Chenle only sighs and throws himself onto the younger.

"Jisung don't be rude to your hyung." Jisung huffs from underneath his covers.

"Who taught you Korean? That should've been made illegal." Chenle laughs again and rolls onto his side, facing Jisung's blanket covered form. A loud clap of thunder erupts through the sky and both boys jump.

"Well, never mind then." Chenle starts to stand up but Jisung grabs his wrist.

"I'm tired Lele, stay here." Chenle doesn't hesitate to crawl under the covers and snuggle into Jisung. The Chinese boy passes out in seconds, but Jisung's fatigue flies out of his body. Chenle is breathing on his neck and he's so warm, Jisung can swear he smells sweeter than usual.

-

The morning of Jisung's birthday Chenle sneaks out of their room with Uncle Yixing to make him a cake. Though it’s only a ruse that's supposed to keep the human boy busy so his parent's can help take care of his new needs. Baekhyun is holding a cup with blood in it and Chanyeol has balm for the new fangs that now line his mouth. Jisung groans when his parent's wake him up, the boy opens his eyes and cries about his dry throat. Baekhyun passes the cup and Jisung empties it quickly then sits patiently while Chanyeol gently applies the balm. 

"You should be fine for a few days JiJi, though if you need more blood there’ll be special juice pouches in the fridge okay?" Chanyeol explains, the teen nods then opens his eyes quickly. His new red eyes dart around the room and he almost freaks out.

"Jisung calm down, Chenle is in the kitchen." The couple expect him to calm down but Jisung runs out of the room towards the kitchen.

Chenle is stirring the batter for the cake when Jisung practically tackles him, though the older doesn't mind at all. Yixing hears Jisung inhaling and almost removes his nephew from the Chinese boy, when he remembers newly manifested vampires have to be near a source of comfort or they could go on a rampage so he leaves them be.

Chenle navigates the kitchen comfortably with Jisung attached to his back, the pair making jokes and acting extremely domestic. Yixing knows they're going to be a beautiful pair when they're older.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there's quite a few age gaps in NCT so for the sake of them all being friends and interacting, the school they go to doubles as a college since it's for people of vampiric descent. I hope this makes sense :)

“I thought you said sunlight won’t kill me.” Jisung grumbles. His shorter dad had woken him up early to lecture him about how to act in school now that he was a fledgeling, and once that lesson had ended Baekhyun had started slathering sunscreen on him.

“Oh it won’t but you can never be too safe when it comes to the sun!” His dad is squishing his cheeks again and he knows the man is just using this sunscreen as an excuse to play with his face.

“Dad it’s February, the sun isn’t even out right now.” Baekhyun looks out the window of his room and sees that it is in fact overcast but he seems to ignore it. Chanyeol walks in a few moments later and Jisung looks at his dad with puppy dog eyes. A silent ‘ _Dad help_ ’ is exchanged between the two and Chanyeol huffs.

“Baek leave him alone, he’ll be fine.” Jisung beams at his dad but Baekhyun glares.

“Fine,” He takes a step back and Jisung finally thinks this will all be over, he’s wrong. “Since you don’t want anymore sunscreen you’re going to take an umbrella with you-”

“Dad come on.” 

“And! Don’t forget your sunglasses, new eyes are sensitive.” Baekhyun smiles and Jisung sighs, there’s no point in arguing anymore so he takes the umbrella and glasses and leaves his parent’s room.

Baekhyun watches him leave with a cheery smile and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“You’re overreacting.” Baekhyun whips around to glare at him and Chanyeol’s face is just as stern.

“You acted like this after you turned me.” Baekhyun says matter of factly and Chanyeol huffs but stays quiet, Baekhyun crosses the room to give him a peck on the cheek before heading out of their room.

-

Jisung fully intends to ditch the umbrella and glasses as soon as he and Chenle leave the house but it’s just his luck that his dad _has_ to run errands and is heading in the same direction as them.

“You couldn’t drive to the store?” Jisung asks, Baekhyun shakes his head and glares at the umbrella until Jisung opens it.

“No, I would like to enjoy the fresh air Sungie. Now go, you and Chenle shouldn’t be late to school.” Baekhyun gives him a sweet smile and Jisung frowns.

“Bye Mr. Park, see you after school.” Chenle says with a smile and Baekhyun’s smile is genuine this time and he pinches Chenle’s cheeks too.

“Goodbye my little chinese baby.” Chenle lets his cheeks be squished and he laughs at Baekhyun’s doting but for some reason it pisses Jisung off. He grabs Chenle’s wrist softly and pulls him away from his dad.

“Come on Lele we can’t be late.” Chenle waves one last time and their off, Baekhyun stands there smirking. He looks towards the windows where his mate and friends stand.

_We’re definitely putting money on this._

They’re a few blocks from the house when Chenle speaks up.

“Sungie are you gonna hold my wrist the whole way?” Jisung’s eyes widen and he drops his hyung’s arm quickly.

“Sorry I thought I had let go already.” Jisung feels his face heat up and he hope the elder thinks his red cheeks are from the temperta

“I didn’t mind,” Chenle shrugs. “Just wanted to let you know holding my hand would be easier.” Jisung chokes. The rest of their walk is rather uneventful, they joke about Jisung’s dad forcing him to carry an umbrella, how Chenle hopes it snows, and how excited they both are for a new switch game.

Jisung is making a joke about Chenle’s pathetic second try at _Super Mario Odyssey_ when they reach the front gates of their school. His parents had warned him he might experience some sensory overload but he definitely wasn’t prepared for this. It seemed everyone had a specific scent, some flowery, some musky, and there were quite a few sugary scents; and Jisung could confidently say he didn’t like any of them. 

It seemed like everyone had noticed his scent too as quite a few heads had turned to look at him. As he and Chenle walked past the groups he heard whispers.

_I knew he was a pureblood._

_What’s he doing with that human?_

_He smells so nice._

Jisung shakes his head and walks quickly into the school. 

“Sungie you okay?” Jisung looks at his hyung with wide eyes and nods quickly.

“Ye-yeah just got distracted with something.” Chenle opens his mouth to say something when a familiar voice distracts him.

“Zhong Chenle!” His hyung’s eyes widen and he turns away from Jisung. Renjun, one of Chenle’s friends, runs up to them with a wide smile and Jisung frowns. He normally has no problem with Renjun, the elder is a really sweet and funny person, but for right now Jisung can’t stand the thought of him being around.

“Morning gege how are you?” Renjun shrugs.

“My brother kept me up all night cause he was playing a league but other than that I’m fine. You guys?” Chenle pulls Jisung closer to him and beams.

“Jisung turned 18 over the weekend.” Renjun nods.

“That’s exciting, congratulations Jisung.” Renjun offers a loaded smile and Jisung knows what he’s congratulating him on, his heart speeds up and his stomach clenches. He looks into Renjun’s eyes and shakes his head quickly.

_Don’t say anything._

Renjun gives him a quick wink and the knot in his stomach unravels, Jisung almost exhales deeply but he knows Chenle will catch it.

“Thanks hyung.” He finally says and Renjun nods with a smirk. The bell rings signalling the start of first period and Jisung’s heart clenches, he knew they’d have to seperate at one point but he’s not prepared to be this far away from his hyung.

“I’ll see you in third period ok?” Chenle says and before Jisung can respond his hyungs walk away. Jisung stares after them, not caring he’s holding up hallway traffic, he feels lonely and lost and seeing Chenle laugh with Renjun _hurts_.

“You jealous Sungie?” Jisung whips around and sees Mark standing there smirking at him.

“Shouldn’t you be fawning over Haechan hyung?” Jisung deadpans and Mark scoffs.

“This isn’t about me kid, this about you, also congratulations _fledgeling_.” Mark’s eyes flash red before he punches his shoulder lightly and Jisung shrugs it off. The hallway starts to clear and they head to class. 

“It’s not that cool hyung, everyone goes through it.” Jisung says and Mark shakes his head.

“Don’t discredit yourself like this Jisung. After I turned 18 I couldn’t come to school for a week, yet here you are a few days after your birthday.” Mark looks impressed and Jisung shakes his head.

“I didn’t like the idea of leaving Chenle alone.” Mark nods.

“So I’m guessing you got told everything?”

“How I’m a vampire, everyone else here is _also_ a vampire, and my best friend is the only human in the school? Yup, I got the complete rundown.” Jisung sounds on edge and Mark pats his shoulder.

“I know you’re probably worried about him Jisung but he’s been fine for years, what makes now so different?” Jisung chews on his lip and mumbles.

“Well _now_ I know my hyung is a walking blood bank and that one day something might happen and-”

“Stop.” Mark says. Jisung turns to face him and Mark’s face is serious for once.

“He’s perfectly safe here, Renjun and everyone else constantly keeps an eye on him. You two were fine before and now that you’ve matured you can help protect him as well.” Jisung exhales a shaky breath but he nods.

“Sorry hyung I’m just… on edge.” Mark nods and a smirk makes its way onto his face before disappearing just as fast.

“It’s okay Sung, I understand,” Mark looks at one of the digital clocks on the wall and his eyes widen into panic. “Shit I’m gonna be so late! Bye Sung gotta go!” Mark takes off down the hallway and Jisung chuckles. Until he realizes he’s also going to be late.

-

He makes it through first and second period without any hassles but the second he walks into third period his teacher stops him.

“Jisungie~.” She chirps and Jisung turns to her shyly.

“Hello Ms. Park.” She frowns and Jisung looks at her embarrassed.

“Please don’t.” He whispers and she crosses her arms.

“Hello, who?” She stares at him menacingly. 

“Hello aunty Sooyoung.” He says softly and she beams.

“Good morning Jisungie, my most favorite nephew, how are you today?”

_Does everyone have to act so suspicious?_

“I’m fine aunty, just living life.” She smiles again and tells him to head to his seat. “I’ll talk to you later Sungie.” She waves at him as he leaves and he shakes his head. 

“Hi Jisungie~.” Haechan parrots in a high pitched voice and Jisung socks him in the arm.

“Ow motherfuc-” 

“Lee Donghyuck!” Joy scolds. “No swearing in my classroom.” 

“Wha- but he hit me first!” Joy smiles sarcastically and turns to the board to continue writing the kanji they’re learning today. Jisung takes his normal seat in the back of the room and waits for Chenle to enter, his eyes stay focused on the door though they flit back and forth to the clock on the wall. His chest starts to tighten the longer the seat next to him stays empty and it feels like years until Chenle’s smiley face comes through the door.

Jisung exhales and the weight on his chest disappears. Chenle talks with his aunt for a minute before speed walking back to his shared desk with Jisung.

“Sungie. You are _not_ going to believe who’s dating.” Jisung could honestly care less about who it is but he’s not about to tell his hyung that.

“Who Lele?” Chenle turns to him with shit-eating grin.

“Johnny and Ten hyung.” Alright, well Jisung lied. He’s very interested now.

“Are you serious?” Chenle nods his head and his eyes are wide.

“I was walking past the weight room and Ten hyung was working out on the rowers and Johnny hyung was standing next to him talking about something really shyly, and then Ten hyung was like ‘ _Johnny Seo if you don’t ask me out right now I will kill you_.’ And Johnny hyung choked mid sentence and I think they’re together now!” Chenle beamed and Jisung was shocked.

“How did they get together before Mark and Haechan?” Jisung asks and the duo look at Haechan then back to each other.

“They’re both dense as fuck.” Jisung says and they both nod.

“20 bucks they still won’t be together by the end of the year.” Chenle shakes his head.

“I’ll take that chance Park Ji Song.” Jisung glares and flicks his forehead.

“I hate you.” 

After class he tries to run from his aunt’s prying but she snatches him by the back of his shirt and he groans.

“Lele save me, please!” Chenle shakes his head.

“Gotta head to art sorry Sungie.” Chenle sticks out his tongue and walks right out the door. He turns around and sees his aunt smiling.

“So I’m assuming by the way you smell like the beach your dad put sunscreen on you?” He nods. “Umbrella and sunglasses too?” 

“At this point it’s like you were there aunty.” She laughs and ruffles his hair.

“I promise I wasn’t but I know how your dad is.” She giggles again.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about aunty?” Sooyoung purses her lips but her eyes look mischievous.

“Well, no. What I _wanted_ to know is how you and Chenle are doing?” Jisung looks at her confused.

“What are you talking about?” She scans his face and looks into his eyes before shaking her head.

“Never mind then Sungie. You should head to class though, I don’t want to be the one to get you in trouble.” He’s still pretty confused but he nods and walks to the door. 

“Bye aunty.”

“Bye Jisungie~.” She sing-songs and he leaves with a sigh.

-

"-sung. Park Jisung!" Jisung shakes his head to clear his thoughts and he sees Chenle waving his hands in front of his eyes.

"Yeah? Sorry I was daydreaming." Chenle chuckles.

"Really? I could not tell." He says sarcastically and Jisung rolls his eyes.

"It's time to go home are you ready?" Jisung stands in reply and heads to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jisung turns around confused until he sees the black umbrella his dad had given him, Jisung glares and Chenle bursts into laughter. He snatches the offending object from his hyung and walks towards the school doors.

"Don't forget to open it when we leave." Chenle says with mirth in his voice.

"Again. I hate you." They exit the school and to his surprise it's sunny.

_Holy shit my dad is psychic._

They walk in silence mostly because Jisung is admiring how nicely their school's uniform looks on him and Jisung can't help but take long looks at the older, he smiles slyly after every glance he steals because he thinks his hyung can't see. He totally can. 

Chenle walks shoulder-to-shoulder with the younger boy and Jisung is glad it's cold outside, he doesn't think he could explain away his red cheeks.

"Sungie can I stand under the umbrella too? The wind is kind of strong and it's messing up my hair." Chenle pouts and tries to fix his hair though Jisung practically throws the umbrella at him so that derails his plans.

"Here hyung take the umbrella, the wind isn't bothering me you can have it." 

"Wai-wait I just wanted to stand underneath it." Chenle tries to hand it back but Jisung shakes his head.

"Hyung it's fi-"

"Park Jisung we both know you will get in trouble if we walk up to our house without this umbrella over your head. Now, take back this umbrella or so help me." Chenle shoves the umbrella back into Jisung's hands. He adjusts his grip on the handle and continues to walk though he tenses when he feels warmth on his hand. He looks down and sees Chenle's hand holding his and he almost chokes.

_Wait what the fuck._

Jisung's eyes bulge and this time he knows his cheeks are too red to be chalked up to the wind. Jisung keeps quiet and looks towards his hyung who's sporting a shy, happy smile. Jisung feels like he could fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a little dialogue heavy and if it drags on I'm sorry

Jisung’s eighteen and a half when things start to get complicated. 

It was a well known fact that Jisung has always been clingy when it came to Chenle though it seems he’s gotten even more attached since his birthday and Jisung’s family finds his behavior worrying. They’ve noticed that the fledgeling is constantly anxious when Chenle’s gone, that he's found ways to make sure they’re always touching whether it be holding hands or just sitting very close next to him, and once or twice they’ve even caught Jisung sleeping in Chenle’s bed, thought they’re sure it’s happened many more times.

Chanyeol and his uncles are all sitting outside on the back deck when Sehun voices his opinion on his nephew.

“I don’t understand why you’re all so worried about this,” Sehun sighs. “I mean they’re going to find out eventually they’re mates, what’s the point of hiding it from them? We should just say something.” Junmyeon chokes on his tea and hurriedly puts down his cup, shuddering slightly at the clinking of the porcelain.

“We cannot!” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“And why not, Elder Kim?” Sehun asks in a mocking voice, Chanyeol snickers and Junmyeon glares at the both of them. Baekhyun walks onto the deck with a mug of hot chocolate and sits himself on Chanyeol’s lap, Sehun scrunches up his nose at the display.

“What’d I miss?” 

“Sehun wants us to tell Sungie he and Chenle are mates.” Chanyeol answers.

“No no I didn’t say that, I just asked _why_ we haven’t.” The youngest rebuttals.

“Well I feel like telling them would take their choice away from them you know?” Baekhyun questions and Sehun shrugs in response.

“Guess it makes sense, all I’m saying is I feel like I’d want to know that my true love was out there.” A loud dolphin-like laugh pierces the silence of their moment and every head turns to look at the window of the boy’s room.

“I’d say they both know that already,” Junmyeon says with a soft smile. “They just haven’t realized it.” They all nod in agreement though Sehun seems to be staring at the stars with a sadness in his eyes.

 _You okay?_ Chanyeol asks him.

_Yeah. I’ll be fine._

Sehun stands up after that.

“I’m gonna head in for the night, enjoy the stars for me.” He says to the group before heading inside the house.

“It’s around that time isn’t it?” Baekhyun asks softly.

“Unfortunately it is.” Chanyeol says solemnly.

“Do you think they’re watching over us?” Baekhyun whispers, his eyes starting to tear up.

“I’m sure they are Baek.” Chanyeol replies softly. The trio turn their eyes to the stars and spend the rest of the night in silence.

-

Chenle walks into their shared room and sees Jisung is missing. The lump that's usually in his bed isn't there, the switch is on the dock, and the normally empty desk is still empty. Chenle just shrugs knowing Jisung should make an appearance soon since he's barely left alone these days. He's talked to Renjun about how clingy Jisung's been lately and the older boy had just laughed and said it's nothing to worry about, though Chenle is worried.

Jisung’s been different these past few weeks.

He’s gotten taller, his voice deeper, and while these are all normal things Chenle’s also picked up on how pale and cold he’s been feeling. However the most worrying thing is how faint Jisung’s heartbeat seems to be getting with every passing day.

Chenle doesn’t stalk how steady his best friend’s heartbeats but when Jisung has been plastered to his side for hours on end, it’s hard not to notice.

He wants to bring up to Jisung’s parents though he doesn’t feel right approaching them and it’s sort of embarrassing to say out loud how he knows.

_Due to your son cuddling me at all hours of the day I have noticed a slight discrepancy in his heartbeats and I think we should take him to the hospital._

Chenle shakes his head and laughs at himself.

“Yeah, speaking like a doctor is totally gonna make them take me seriously.” He sighs then sits on his bed and stares at the wall. 

There’s really nothing for him to do at the moment so he ends up losing himself in his thoughts and his earlier conversation with Renjun.

_“I don’t know, I just feel weird.” Renjun rolls his eyes, a gesture he’s been doing more and more frequently these past few weeks._

_“You feel weird cause you have feelings for your childhood best friend?” When Chenle nods Renjun rolls his eyes_ again.

_“D’you know how many people catch feelings for their friends?” Chenle opens his mouth and Renjun shakes his head. “Rhetorical question. Anyway, it’s more common than you think Chenle. Half of our hyungs like one another, it’s not that big a deal.” This time Chenle is the one who rolls his eyes._

_“Okay but that’s different. They haven’t known each other since they were children, they haven’t grown up with each other under the same roof, and they definitely haven’t spent their whole lives as best friends. It’s different okay? And what if I say something and he’s disgusted and we never talk again?”_

_Renjun stares at him almost like Chenle‘s just spoken to him in another language._

_“Lele.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“How many straight guys cuddle their best friends at night?” Chenle blushes but starts to argue back._

_“I never said anything about his sexuality, if he’s straight, gay, bi, pan, it doesn’t matter to me. What matters is if I open my big fat mouth and tell him I have feelings and then he decides to drop me.” Chenle says all of this so quickly Renjun is actually shocked he’s not gasping for air._

_Renjun finally seems to take his dilemma seriously and he sits down next to his friend._

_“I don’t know what he’ll say and how he’ll react but neither will you if you don’t try.”_

Chenle lays back on his bed with a groan.

“Why is this so hard?” He whines, then he hears a door open.

“Lele?” He darts up and sees Jisung standing in the door of their bathroom with his head cocked in confusion.

“Oh hey Jisung, wh-what are you doing?” Jisung’s face tells him he wants to ask about what he just heard but instead he tells Chenle to follow him.

“I bought hair dye.” Jisung states and he motions to all the products on the countertop with a flourish of his arms.

“Does your dad know about this?” Chenle questions and Jisung’s face screws up.

“Who do you think bought the dye?” Chenle’s face looks unamused and he picks up a box of bleach.

“Uncle Kyungsoo did.” Jisung’s jaw drops and Chenle smirks victoriously.

“Anyway, what made you wanna bleach your hair?” 

“I want a change and I think changing my hair color will be a good start.” Chenle eyeballs the labels then offers a shrug.

“If you wanted to change anything you could change your grades from C’s to A’s.” Jisung glares at him and Chenle chuckles.

“What? I’m just saying.” 

Jisung snatches the box of dye from him and starts to assemble the components of the at home treatment. Chenle watches him, he reads the instruction manual carefully and makes sure to add the ingredients to the shake bottle in the proper order, it’s honestly kind of cute seeing him this focused but Chenle will keep that to himself.

“Are you gonna want help or do you think you can manage?” Jisung looks at him and a smile creeps onto his face.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me.” Jisung chuckles and tosses him a box.

“Well _hyung_ I was hoping you’d go blonde with me.” He smiles and Chenle can feel his heart skip.

“Oh Park Ji Song, the things I do for our friendship.” Though he misses the way Jisung’s face sours at the words.

It takes about two boxes of dye for each of them and although Jisung likes it Chenle’s not sure if it’s right for him.

“I don’t know Sungie. I feel kinda boring with just blonde, maybe I should try something else?” Jisung looks at him with a frown.

“And what color would you try, hm?” Chenle shrugs and looks at the dyes laid out on the counter though he sees they’re not in fact dyes, it’s just more bleach and some toners.

“Well I was thinking maybe a red or orange color would be cool, or y’know maybe a purple color?” Jisung considers it and he knows Chenle could realistically pull off any color he wanted but Jisung shakes his head.

“I like that we’re matching hyung,” Chenle looks at their reflections and smiles softly. “We can try crazy colors later but for now we should stick with blonde.” Chenle nods.

“Fine. But next time I get to pick the colors.” 

Jisung beams.

“Anything for you Lele.”

The next day their bleach jobs don’t go over too hot. Well with one person at least.

Baekhyun loses his mind, and goes on a tangent about how damaging bleach is to hair, though he completely ignores Jisung when the teen brings up his father’s own bleached hair.

While Baekhyun freaks out everyone else seems to like it.

“I think you look great Sungie.” His other dad says with a wide smile though that must be the wrong answer because soon Baekhyun is directing his lecture at his husband and uncle Yixing leads them out of their.

“I for one, think you both look very handsome.” 

“Thanks uncle.” Yixing ruffles both their heads of hair and sends them on their way. When they’re back in the safety of their room Jisung flops onto Chenle’s bed and they stare at each other.

Chenle can sense something’s wrong with Jisung’s mood so he asks about it.

“It’s nothing really, just wondering why Dad was so against our hair.” Jisung ponders.

“I heard him telling your Dad it makes us seem more grown and he’s sad about that.”

“Never thought about it like that.”

“You never think about anything Sungie that’s not a surprise.” Jisung socks him in the arm, but gently, and Chenle cackles.

-

“Yeah Soo I’ll tell them later okay? Wha-what do you mean tell them now?! I’m busy Soo can’t you wait?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and listens to his friend’s rambling. He slips his shoes off and heads further into the house.

“Well maybe if you lived closer Soo I wouldn’t have to tell them for you.” 

“Just tell them dumbass.” Kyungsoo says before the line disconnects.

“What an ass.” Baekhyun says while glaring at his phone, he starts to head towards the library, as he’s 90% sure his husband will be in there. Though he stops when he hears the sound of the TV from the living room. 

Baekhyun hears the tell-tale sound of a Zhang Yimou film and he immediately knows who it is.

"Hey Chenle," Baekhyun says in Mandarin. “You doing good?” Chenle nods.

“Yeah just felt like watching _Hero_ , haven’t seen it in a while.” Baekhyun nods then scans the room.

"Where's Jisung?" Chenle points down and as Baekhyun walks closer he can see Jisung's head pillowed on the older's thighs.

"Ah, should’ve known,” He chuckles softly. “Well I'll be in the library, okay?" Chenle doesn't nod back.

"Lele?" The boy looks nervous about something and Baekhyun rounds the couch to sit on the right side of him.

"Hey,” Baekhyun ruffles his hair. “What's wrong?" Chenle is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Baekhyun can hear how fast his heart is beating. He wants to say something because he’s worried about Jisung but he doesn’t want to sound crazy. 

Chenle inhales deeply and finally opens his mouth.

"I-I think Jisung is sick,” He turns to Baekhyun and the elder sees how panicked the teen looks. “It’s just… he's been getting paler recently and colder too, and he stopped blushing and he _always_ blushes." Chenle’s voice shakes as he drags his fingers through the younger's hair and even in his sleep Jisung leans into the touch. 

If Baekhyun’s heart was still beating it’d be hurting for Chenle. He wants to tell him so bad that everything’s okay, that Jisung is just fine, but it’s against their rules and he doesn’t know how the teen would take it.

"It's alright sweetie, it's probably just a cold. I’ll make him some hot chocolate when he wakes up, okay?" Chenle nods but he doesn't seem convinced.

"Sorry to bother you." The boy turns his gaze back to the film.

"You could never bother me Chenle, okay? Don’t forget that." Baekhyun kisses his forehead and Chenle’s mood lifts a little.

“Okay.” Chenle nods in response and Baekhyun smiles gently before leaving the living room. He takes a few more steps down the hall before he sprints through the rest of the house towards the library.

“Yeol!” The doors to the library bust open and Chanyeol startles, Baekhyun doesn’t stop running until he’s right in front of Chanyeol and the latter looks at him with wide eyes.

“Yes?” 

“We have to tell Chenle.” Chanyeol looks confused until it clicks in his head.

“You know we can’t babe.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“You don’t understand. Jisung is almost done with his shift and Chenle’s noticing.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen and Baekhyun continues. “He said Sungie’s been getting colder and paler and that he's stopped blushing.” Chanyeol bites his lip at the blushing comment and Baekhyun nods.

“I know it’s so fucking cute.” The duo both coo over the teens before getting back to their conversation. 

“Anyway. I think we need to tell him, everything. He’s eventually going to find out Yeol, we both know this.” Chanyeol closes his laptop and sighs.

“I want to Baek, we both do so bad, but you know we can’t, we have rules and Junmyeon hyung won’t let us.” Baekhyun huffs.

“It’ll work out for now Baek, we have to believe it will.” Baekhyun huffs again and drops into the chair next to his husband.

“I just want them to be happy.” Chanyeol sighs and grabs his husband’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“We all do Baek but we have to be patient for now.” Baekhyun pouts.

“I hate being patient.” Chanyeol chuckles. 

“I know babe, I know.” Baekhyun socks him in the arm and Chanyeol groans.

-

“So wait,” Mark says. “You mean to tell me you _just_ realized you like Chenle?” Jisung slaps a hand over Mark’s mouth quickly. They’re in the school cafeteria and he knows Chenle is on the complete other side of it grabbing his meal but he’s paranoid. 

“Well say it even louder why don’t you, jeez.” Jisung huffs. “Anyway that’s not what I’m saying, I’m _saying_ that I think I might be in love with Chenle.” Jisung says softly and Mark looks at him like he’s stupid.

“Again this is something literally everyone knows, you’re just a dumbass.” Mark deadpans and Jisung glares. 

“You know what? I’m done talking to you, I’ll go ask Taeyong hyung for advice since you want to be rude.” Jisung stands up from the table to walk away.

“Jisung I was kidding, don't leave!” Jisung keeps on walking. He sees Taeyong talking to Jaehyun and decides to leave his relationship problems to himself for now. He hears Mark calling his name but he ignores it. He wanders through the halls quietly making sure he won’t be caught by anyone and decides to head for the academy’s roof. 

He hears the familiar laugh of his aunt and her friends and takes the stairs two at a time. If she catches him he’ll never hear the end of it from his dad.

The roof is empty when he makes it up there and the sun is blinding. Jisung shrugs off his jacket and uses it to shield himself from the rays and finds a spot away from the door to lay down.

_Why can’t they take me seriously?_

_Why can’t I tell hyung?_

_Why doesn’t he feel the same?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait a week to post this but my motivation for this fic is at an all time high atm so updates might be pretty frequent?? I honestly don't know but I hope you like this chapter :)

"Yah Zhong Chenle!" Mark yells from the entrance of the cafeteria. Everyone goes silent and focuses on Mark and their friends trailing behind him, Chenle is eating his lunch unbothered as they approach.

Mark stops in front of them and slams his hand down on the table.

"I heard," His face looks serious and Jisung rolls his eyes. "That it's your birthday today." Mark glares and Chenle swallows his food.

"It may or may not be." Mark nods.

"In that case," Mark takes a step back and Haechan steps up next to him, said boy is wearing a cheap party hat and he's holding a bubble wand in the shape of a microphone. "Hit it."

Haechan nods and breaks into one of the worst renditions of happy birthday Jisung has ever heard. However, Chenle is eating it up and Jisung can't say he's not impressed with Haechan's vocal range and once he's done all of their hyungs wish Chenle a happy birthday. Jisung can tell everyone in the cafeteria is annoyed with their antics but they all ignore them.

"Alright now that that's out of the way," Taeyong says. "We're throwing you a party tonight and you _have_ to come." Taeyong's face says it's not up for debate and Jisung's heart sinks.

On one hand, he's glad his hyung is getting a party because he can't remember the last time they all saw each other but on the other he's pretty bummed. He really wanted to tell Chenle about his feelings tonight, maybe over cake and ice cream, and maybe it sounds a little childish but he thought it’d be really cute. Now that their whole friend group wants to go out and do god knows what, his plans are shelved for another day, or never, he hasn’t really decided yet.

“I-I don’t know if my parent’s will let us go out guys.” Jisung says and Jaemin scoffs at him.

“Dude, you’re both adults and it's a Friday. Why wouldn't they?”

“We-well uh-“ Chenle grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.

“I think they’ll be fine with us going out for a few hours Sungie.” Chenle then turns to their friends and starts planning the night and Jisung can’t help but sigh. He ignores the plans they’re making but insists he’ll ask his parents to go out. He floats through the rest of the school day in his head and feels bad for ignoring his hyung on their walk home but he’s a little upset over the disruption of his confession plan.

Chenle ends up being the one to ask Jisung’s parents if they can leave for a bit and they happily say yes. Baekhyun even adding in he’s surprised the boys are going somewhere for once since they’re always in their room.

_I like being in my room Dad._

Jisung says and Baekhyun looks at him in surprise.

_It seems you’ve used your telepathy for the first time Sungie!_

Jisung tries to not look too surprised because he doesn’t want Chenle to catch on but he’s freaking out the tiniest bit.

_You never told me we could talk to each other like this._

_We didn’t? Well, surprise! Also don’t worry I can only hear the thoughts you direct towards me._

Jisung nods slightly and his dad smiles.

“Would you still like Yixing to cook dinner Lele?”

“Oh yes please! Could we also do cake and ice cream before we leave?” Baekhyun nods and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

“Of course Lele, I’ll call you both when dinner’s done.” Baekhyun makes his exit and Chenle calls after him.

“Thank you!” Chenle grabs Jisung's wrist and drags him up the stairs and towards their room. He closes the door and promptly faces him and his face seems to be teetering between annoyed and upset.

“What’s up with you today?” Jisung tenses but tries to play it off.

“What do you mean? I’m the same as I always am.”

Chenle doesn’t buy it.

“Is it cause we’re going out tonight?” Jisung shakes his head.

_Damn am I that obvious?_

“No Lele it’s not like that, I’m excited we’re going out and I want you to have a good birthday. Okay?” Chenle stares at him for what seems like hours, trying to see if he’s bullshitting him or not, yet he seems to believe him because he huffs a few seconds later.

“Fine, I’ll believe you this time.” Jisung feels relief flood his body and he turns away before Chenle can catch the smile that makes its way across his lips.

“Although,” Jisung freezes. “This doesn’t explain why you didn’t talk to me on our walk home.” Chenle eyeballs him and he gulps.

The younger glances around the room in hopes something will help him come up with a lie and his eyes land on the closet.

“I was just planning my outfit out, I want to look good when we go out, y‘know?” Chenle looks confused yet he seems to accept the lie.

“Alright then, show me your outfit.” Jisung nods and heads to his closet. He mumbles a few _where is it?’s_ to stall his outfit reveal because he needs to piece an outfit together and fast.  
He ends up settling on a two tone windbreaker and a Kanye West shirt and turns to Chenle with a straight face.

“This with jeans and sneakers, obviously.” Chenle shrugs.

“It’s passable, I guess.” Jisung squawks in indignation and Chenle snorts.

“I’m just kidding Sungie but, since you like to spend all your time planning outfits, you can help me with mine.” Chenle walks over to his closet and throws the door and Jisung’s jaw drops.

He forgot his hyung had this much clothing to his name.

They enjoy dinner and dessert before their friends arrive and when they get a _we’re here_ text the teens say bye and head out the door quickly. Mark’s car is parked next to the curb and Jisung realizes that there’s seven of them and only five seats and either someone's sitting on someone else's lap or they're just cramming into the back. He doesn't know which option sounds the worst.

“Sup fuckers.” Chenle partially yells while banging on the windows, every head turns to him.

“Lele!” Five voices chorus as Jisung walks up behind him. Haechan is sat in the passenger seat meaning Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin are squished into the backseat.

“Hyung you couldn’t have asked to borrow your mom’s van?” Jisung asks and Mark looks at him like he’s stupid.

“You expect me to drive a minivan around Seoul while I’m trying to do hoodrat shit with my best friends?” Jisung sighs and opens the backseat door.

“I guess not.” He squeezes in next to Renjun and the older boy wiggles his eyebrows at him, Jisung almost says something sarcastic but Chenle dives into the car and across his lap and he chokes. He's laid across everyone's lap and Jisung is somewhat okay with Chenle's feet being in his lap, he knows he'd probably just stare at his hyung and he was not going to ruin the mood by making everything awkward.

“Everyone good?” Mark asks and they all cheer.

“Then let’s fuck shit up!” Mark pulls away from the curb quickly and Haechan blasts _Reel It In_ , everyone is singing along and try as he might Jisung can’t stay bummed about his plans. He joins his friends in rapping and he swears he can feel eyes on him though he’s too caught up in the moment to care. Mark ends up running quite a few red lights on the way to wherever they’re going and when they finally pull up to a warehouse Jisung’s surprised to see flashing lights from the window.

The music playing from the upstairs loft can also be heard from where they stand on the pavement. Mark locks his car and promptly rushes inside the warehouse's doors and they all follow though he stops before he climbs the stairs and turns to them with a grin.

“The hyungs are all up upstairs and I think since we're the last ones here we should have a sick entrance.”

"I'm on it." Jaemin nods with a devious smile and runs up the stairs full speed before throwing himself into the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Their hyungs look at them in shock before Johnny screams out a _fuck yeah_ which then prompts the rest of them to cheer.

“Na Jaemin you crazy little shit!” Taeyong calls from the back of the room and Jaemin stands up with a grin.

“Superman has arrived and he's brought the birthday boy with him.” He poses himself like the Man of Steel and the rest of the group enters behind him.

The room erupts into cheers and chanting when Chenle enters and he walks further into the room acting like a celebrity on the red carpet.

“I think the birthday boy needs a drink!” Yuta suggests and Jaehyun appears with a solo cup for him.

“Happy birthday Lele.” Chenle sips and his face screws up at the bitter taste of whatever mixed drinks they'd made him.

“Too much alcohol?” Jaehyun chuckles and Chenle shakes his head before taking an even longer drink.

“Nope! Now let’s party!” Jisung takes in the state of the warehouse loft they’re currently in. Neon lights have been hung up haphazardly everywhere, a mattress lays on the floor, and a table is set up for beer pong. His hyungs had also found a pretty large speaker to blast music from though he doesn’t have any more of a chance to look at his surroundings because he’s being dragged to the beer pong.

“Now, because we’re responsible hyungs,” Taeil says. “No drinks for you Jisungie, but you can play beer pong with us as long as you’re willing to do something else as a punishment.” Jisung shrugs and accepts their terms, he’s paired with Johnny and Chenle is on the other side teamed up with Mark.

"You're going down man." Mark boasts and Chenle nods with a cocky grin.

"We're going to wipe the floor with you Sungie." Johnny ruffles his hair and hands him the ping pong ball.  
  
“Don't listen to them, you got this Jisung.” Johnny gives him a thumbs up and Jisung focuses on the cups. He throws the ball and aces it straight into the middle cup and everyone around the table whoop for him.

"What was that about winning?" He asks with a smirk and Chenle sticks out his tongue at him.

"Beginner's luck. We're still gonna crush you." 

-

They did not in fact crush them and Mark was demanding a rematch. Johnny had drank all of the cups Mark and Chenle scored while Jisung had to do 10 pushups a cup and his arms were worn out. Johnny had asked if he wanted to play again but Jisung declines, if he does another pushup his arms will literally fall off. He shrugs his windbreaker back on and scans the room until he spots Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun sitting on the mattress in the corner and he tries to make his way over but once again he’s stopped. There’s a dance battle happening in the center of the room and it looks like Ten hyung is winning, Jisung is thrown into the middle and the hyungs making up the circle start to chant.

“Park Jisung! Park Jisung!” Jisung shakes his head but the hyungs won’t let him step out of the ring until he dances. The song changes to a rap song Haechan had been blasting in the car and Jisung shrugs before freestyling as best he can. Ten hyung ends up winning again but he pulls Jisung into a hug after the song ends.

“Aw Sungie you did so good! ‘M proud of you!”

“Thanks hyung but we all knew you were going to win.” Ten shakes his head.

“All that matters is that you had fun Sungie.”

“Well I did.” He says with a smile and his hyung beams.

“Good! Then my work here is done,” Ten turns away. “Now where is my boyfriend?” Jisung hears him mumble before he’s gone. He finally makes his way to the mattress and his friends jeer.

“Ten hyung went easy on you and you still lost!” Jaemin taunts and Jisung rolls his eyes.

“You act like you would’ve stood a chance. Hyung is legit a professional dancer.” Jisung deadpans. 

“Got me there.” Jaemin says with a shrug and Jisung shakes his head.

"Ridiculous." He mumbles though no one here's him over the music.

“Jisung-ah,” Jeno says. “Do you want a sip?” Jisung looks at the solo cup that’s currently being held out to him and he considers it, though he knows if Chenle gets trashed at least one of them will have to be sober and cover for them.

“Nah I’m good.”

“You sure?” Jeno questions and he nods. Renjun pats the space next to him and Jisung plops down.

“I’m guessing you were planning on telling him how you felt tonight?” Jisung’s eyes widen and he stares in horror at his hyung.

“Relax Sung,” Renjun sips his drink. “I’m not going to say anything to him.” Jisung’s about to open his mouth when the music cuts off.

“Cops! Everyone fucking run!” Jungwoo yells and the trio dart up immediately, Chenle finds them as they sprint towards the door. Yuta opens the backdoor of the warehouse and when WinWin yells scatter they all separate into different groups. Mark and Haechan have seemed to join the four of them as they make their way down the streets. The blue and red lights flash behind them and the boys run even faster.

Everyone has started to laugh and it makes running away that much harder but they eventually all slip into an alley just in time as a cop car comes barreling down the road next to them seconds after they enter.

The boys lean against the wall panting and out of breath until Mark starts to laugh.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” His brushes his hair out of his face and Haechan huffs.

“The cops have never been here before I wonder who snitched?” Everyone shrugs and Mark claps his hands together.

“Well,” He says matter of factly. “I believe since the night is still young we should embrace that and go on an adventure!” Their group agrees and they head further into the alley, though Jisung feels like this is an extremely bad idea.

They’re in the industrial area of Seoul which means there’s countless warehouses around them and they must be close to a pier because Jisung can smell the tell tale scent of the ocean.

Mark tells Chenle since he’s the birthday boy he can lead the way and Chenle makes it his mission to find the creepiest looking building. Much to his luck it only takes about 10 minutes of searching until they come across a warehouse that looks partially burnt down. The brick is charred black and the windows are all gone, the roof looks close to collapsing and once again Jisung feels uneasy.

He wants to voice his concern but he knows his friends will just say he’s being a pussy or a downer and he doesn’t feel like arguing so he trails behind them. Chenle doesn’t seem to care about the eeriness of the building. He runs straight through the doors and the group follows, though Jisung is the least enthusiastic about it. The roof has a hole in it and the full moon shines into the building casting an eerie white glow over most of the warehouse floor.

A cold chill runs down his spine and he swears he can feel eyes on him.

“Yo Jisung!” Mark calls and Jisung cringes at the way Mark’s voice echoes off the walls.

“Yeah hyung?” He heads over to where Mark is inspecting a shelf and the older boy smiles.

“Look at all this stuff.” He motions towards the items and Jisung stares at the shelf confused.

“Hyung what is this stuff?” Jisung can’t really identify any of the items that reside there but chains and Mark shrugs.

“I don’t know either but they look weird.” The chains sit on the top shelf while spiked tools and clear tubes take up the middle, however the bottom most shelf holds three large black boxes. Mark reaches for one and grunts as he tries to pull it off the shelf and let's go of it with a huff.

“Hey Sung, help me grab this it's heavier that I thought.” Jisung shakes his head.

“I don’t know hyung I have a bad feeling about all this. I mean, look,” Jisung motions to the tools on the shelves. “There’s no dust anywhere, which means these have been used recently and-”

“Bro,” Mark huffs. “You gotta relax okay? Now help me pick up this box.” Jisung huffs and bends down to help him. They drag one of the boxes off the bottom shelf and Mark rubs his hands together with a smirk.

“Now let’s see what we found.” Mark pulls off the lid and they both look at the contents. Manilla folders take up half of the box though pouches and a smaller black box take up the other half. Mark reaches for the folders and Jisung's curiosity makes him reach for the pouches.

He picks one up and holds it up enough for the moonlight to catch it, a label is placed on the front and Jisung squints. 

"Hyung can you read Chinese?" Mark's face twists into confusion.

"What the fuck, no?" Jisung huffs and turns back to the pouch, there seems to be a dark liquid sloshing around inside and Jisung's first thought is wine. He unseals the top and opens the pouch gently yet he realizes how wrong he was when the smell of iron hits his nose.

"Jesus, what the fuck? Hyung this is blood." Mark doesn't acknowledge him and he looks up the elder seems to be engrossed in the file.

"Hyung did you hear me?" He questions and Mark finally looks up, his eyes are wide in terror and Jisung's heart drops.

“Jisung we need to get out of here, _now_.” Mark doesn’t bother cleaning up the box and he sprints towards the others.

“Guys we have to go.” They all look confused and Haechan argues back.

“We just got here, and I don’t hear any cops so I don’t understand the issue.” Jisung scans through the file while the two boys argue and he understands why Mark is panicking.

They’re in the hideout of vampire hunters.

Mark is trying to explain why they need to go without revealing their secret to Chenle but his omission is making Haechan argue even more.

“You’re telling us to go but won’t tell us why? This is such bullshit Mark-”

“We don't have time for this!” His voice raises and Haechan goes quiet. “We need to go, _now_.” Haechan looks reluctant still but he nods.

“And what do we have here?” A feminine voice says and they all stop in their tracks, a woman is standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes scan the whole room before she settles her icy gaze on him, he can feel the hate and anger in her eyes pierce through him and he starts to shake subconsciously.

"I haven't seen ones as young as you in _quite_ a long time. You're all a little far from home hm?" They don't respond to her and she starts towards the stairs.

“Guys,” Mark says lowly. “Run.” His eyes don't leave hers and at his words she smirks.

“Hyung,” Renjun says, his voice trembling. “What about you, we can’t just leave you here-”

“I said go!” Mark yells and the boys run. Jisung can swear he hears the woman cackling as they leave and when they exit the building they try to run back the way they came.

“Why did he tell us to go?” Chenle yells while they run. “Shouldn’t we go back for him?”

“No. He told us to run and we have to trust him.” Haechan yells back, they make it to the alley they had entered from in half the time it took them the first and they sprint all the way back to the car. Haechan runs to the driver’s side and pulls on the door handle.

“Fuck! God dammit it’s locked!” He yells.

Jisung hears tires screeching from a distance and his blood runs cold. Mark has the key and someone’s come after them.

“We gotta break the fucking window and hotwire the car.” Renjun exclaims and Haechan glares.

“Do you know how to hotwire a fucking car?!” Haechan runs his hands through his hair.

“Well no but it looks easy in movies and-”

“We don’t have fucking time for this!” Jisung yells and everyone looks at him. “There’s a car coming and I’m pretty fucking sure it’s the same people from the warehouse we need to fucking go!” Jisung rounds the car and punches in the window to the driver’s side, Haechan looks at him in shock. Jisung unlocks the doors and everyone scrambles inside.

“Does anyone have a knife to cut the wires with?” They all answer no and Jisung can see lights in the distance.

“Fuck! Okay, everyone lay down we need to make it look like no one’s here.” Jisung grabs a large shard of glass from the broken window and pushes the driver’s seat all the way back.

“Sungie what the fuck are you doing? You’re going to cut yourself!” Chenle whisper yells.

He can see in the distance a black SUV is getting closer to them.

“It won’t matter if we’re all dead.” He climbs into the driver's seat and squeezes his way onto the floorboard as best he can. Mark’s car is a fairly new model so he has to break the area under the steering wheel to find the wires. He grabs a random chunk and slices through a few wires randomly.

The SUV is almost to them and he looks over to his hyungs. Everyone’s trying to stay still and not panic though Renjun and Haechan have started shaking in fear.

“Sungie, please tell me you know what you’re doing.” Haechan whispers and he doesn’t answer.

The SUV barrels past them and as soon as he hears the vehicle turn onto another street he rubs the ends of the wires together, careful not to shock himself. The car comes to life and he darts up, now comes another difficult part.

He doesn’t know how to drive.

He adjusts the seat so he can reach the pedals comfortably and he’s about to check the rearview mirror when Jaemin starts screaming.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Jisung they’re coming back! We gotta fucking go man!” Jisung shifts the car into drive and speeds away from the building. 

“Jisung go!” Jeno yells and Jisung presses down the gas pedal even harder. The streets are empty in this area so it’s hard to lose the SUV even at the speed he's going.

“The highway! Jisung make a right!” Haechan yells and Jisung takes the turn much faster than he should but his fucking life is on the line so he doesn’t care.

The back windshield shatters and Renjun cries out.

“They’re fucking shooting at us!” Chenle screams. “Renjun’s neck is bleeding!” Jisung glances into the rearview mirror quickly and sees Chenle ripping his shirt into a makeshift bandage. Jeno is applying pressure to Renjun’s neck and Jaemin is staring out the back window.

The on-ramp is coming up and Jisung exhales a shaky breath.

“Everyone hold on!” He speeds up even more and merges into traffic, he drifts into the farthest lane over and keeps an eye on the traffic behind them. The SUV can't be seen in the traffic that's currently behind them but that doesn’t mean it isn't completely gone. He speeds down the highway for a few more miles until Jaemin announces the SUV is gone in a hoarse voice.

Haechan is still shaking and he can hear Renjun crying. Jisung admittedly feels like crying right now too but it wouldn't do him and his friends any good so he keeps his emotions in check for now.

“What the fuck just happened?” Chenle is in shock like the rest of them but no one answers.

“We don’t know either,” Haechan replies, his eyes start water and he begins shaking even harder. “God, what are they gonna do to Mark?” The car goes silent and Jisung checks the rearview mirror again.

“We can’t drive forever, we have to find a place to hide.” Jisung says. 

“Wha-what about your house?” Jeno suggests and Jisung stares at him through the rear view.

“Are you crazy?! Mark hyung said my name and we don't know how much they heard before that but my name could lead them right to us!”

“No not necessarily, you know how many Jisung’s are in Seoul alone?” Jeno replies.

“And,” Haechan says in a whisper. “You’re from a pureblood clan, they’ll know how to help better than any of ours will.” Jisung bites his lip and nods.

“Fuck.” Is all he says before taking the exit to Gangnam.

-

  
Jisung practically busts down his front door in his hurry to find his family. They’re all in the living room watching tv and they can sense the panic coming off the boys.

“We need your help!” Jisung yells. Jaemin and Jeno carry Renjun into the living room and the elder vampires panic.

“What the fuck happened?!” Baekhyun asks. Junmyeon jets off to find medical supplies and Chanyeol helps the boys lay Renjun on the couch.

“Well the hyung’s set up a party for Lele in a warehouse and the cops came so we ran, and then Mark hyung suggested we go exploring, and we found a warehouse, and there were people there that chased after us and they shot at us and a bullet hit Renjun!” Jisung explains quickly and his father’s voice rings in his head.

_Hunters?_

_Yeah and there... there was a woman there and she sounded cocky like she had been waiting for us and then Mark hyung told us to run and an SUV came after us._

_Mark told you to run?_

_Yes. He didn’t show up at the car, and we think she still has him._

“Fuck.” Baekhyun says out loud and everyone turns to look at him, Junmyeon comes back with the medical supplies and hands them over to Baekhyun.

“We have to call a meeting.” Baekhyun says and Junmyeon nods before running out of the room again, Chanyeol turns to the teens as Baekhyun starts treating Renjun’s wound.

“You all need to shower and rest.” Haechan shakes his head.

“How can we do that?” Haechan asks. “They have Mark and they tried to kill us. How can we sleep after this?” Chanyeol’s expression is grim.

“I hoped you kids would never have to deal with something like this. I’m so sorry this has happened.” Jisung has never heard his dad sound this serious and he really doesn’t like it.

“Sungie,” Chenle calls, he turns his head towards his hyung. “Sungie your hand is gushing blood.” Chenle’s face is painted in panic and Jisung feels lightheaded.

“Jisung?” His father says though his vision is getting blurry so he can’t see his father’s face. His eyelids feel heavy and for some reason the world is tilting sideways, and then he feels himself hit the floor.

Chenle is standing above him with a panic stricken face and he can faintly hear his father calling his name, his eyes droop again and then the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, while I was writing this I was getting and anxious and worried about the boys and I'm the author 😅 
> 
> (this is also now the longest chapter I think I've ever written for a fic, and it's clocking in at about 4.6k words which I find pretty impressive because usually after 2.5k words I lose ideas for the chapter and then feel bad because I want to add more but I hit a writer's block. So I am very impressed with myself. Anyway I hope this chapter is received well and thank you for reading :) )


End file.
